Excessive release of (ribo)nucleoprotein particles from dead and dying cells can cause lupus pathology by two mechanisms: (i) Deposition or in situ formation of chromatin/ anti-chromatin complexes causes nephritis and leads to loss of renal function; and (ii) nucleoproteins activate innate immunity through toll-like receptor (TLR) 7, 8, and 9 as well as TLR-independent pathway(s). Release of nucleoproteins can serve as a potent antigen for autoantibodies in SLE, providing amplification of B cell and DC activation through co-engagement of antigen receptors and TLRs. Thus, there exists a need for a means to remove inciting antigens and/or attenuate immune stimulation, immune amplification., and immune complex mediated disease in subjects in need thereof.